ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Enter the Chamber of Oracles and examine the Shimmering Circle for a cutscene. * Examine it again to enter the battlefield. This is a BC fight with a time limit of 30 minutes. ** Your Navaratna Talisman is used upon entry. Failure to complete the mission requires you to repeat the previous mission for a new Navaratna Talisman. * Buffs are lost upon entry. * Note: Anyone can assist with this fight, regardless of whether they have the Navaratna Talisman or even the expansion purchased. However, you cannot receive the Red coral key without having a Navaratna Talisman. ---- Fight * You are to fight Nanaa Mihgo, who is assisted by 3 Goblins: Goblin Enforcer (RDM), Goblin Intimidator (WAR), Goblin Repossessor (THF). All 4 targets can be slept, and Nanaa Mihgo is also susceptible to Gravity. ** Goblins can be slept with Elemental Seal, but may become incredibly resistant (if not immune, even with Elemental Seal) afterward. It is also possible for them not to resist Sleep at all. ** The Goblins are relatively weak, and can be easily killed if you are sleeping Nanaa Mihgo. A single DD should be able to handle one of them solo. * Nanaa Mihgo has either the Double Attack or Triple Attack Job Trait with highly potent additional effects, such as Enparalyze, Ensilence, Enstun, and Enpoison. * Nanaa Mihgo has an extremely powerful move called King Cobra Clamp (appears to be magic damage, penetrates Invincible), which can inflict 800-1,200 in conal AoE. It has been observed to pierce shadows. ** It is important for healers to keep the HP of the person with hate as close to maximum as possible. Because of the potency and frequency of King Cobra Clamp, one melee strike from Nanaa Mihgo or one tic of Poison can easily finish off whoever has hate. *** Nanaa Mihgo appears to be able to chain this move as well, using it again almost immediately after her first. ** It appears that DEF and physical damage reduction do not reduce damage taken from King Cobra Clamp. Tanks may want to focus on HP gear and food, and possibly Magic Defense Bonus. ** To prevent excessive use of King Cobra Clamp, Slow and Paralyze will help slow her TP gain. Likewise, Subtle Blow, single-hit weaponskills, Auspice, etc... will help lower the TP you give to her. ** Nanaa Mihgo can be slept for the full five minutes on weakness, however she does appear to build a tolerance eventually. Recommended to sleep her if anyone dies to King Cobra Clamp. * Nanaa Mihgo uses Perfect Dodge. ** Recommended to save melee 2 hour abilities (Meikyo Shisui, Hundred Fists, etc...) until after Perfect Dodge has worn off. ** It is possible to Sleep or Gravity kite Nanaa Mihgo during this phase. * Twice during the fight, Nanaa Mihgo will summon either Bopa Greso or Cha Lebagta to assist her. Nanaa Mihgo can summon them back-to-back. They are susceptible to Sleep and Silence. ** The 2 helpers appear to be a Ninja-type first and a Black Mage-type second. The Ninja will use all standard Ninjutsu while the Black Mage appears to use potent Tier IV nukes. They appear to have access to Dagger weaponskills such as Shark Bite. ** One strategy could be to Gravity kite Nanaa Mihgo, while the party deals the additional Mithra. Alternatively, her minions can be slept for the entire fight. * Only Nanaa Mihgo must be defeated to win. ** You can afford at most 2 wipes during this fight. Your party may want to consider fighting her on the pad you enter on instead of inside the main arena, as she will walk back, but Regen to full HP in the event of a wipe. *Done with some difficulty with: PLD, WAR, SAM, DRK, RDM, SCH. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: What's this!? Toto has enlisted the services of the formidable feline filcher Nanaa Mihgo to guard his prize catch! Can you declaw the Cat Burglar, or will you end up as cat food? ---- Game Script